Deadlock
by Sound of Sunset
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's friends always seem to find themselves in the strangest situations whenever they are involved. —SasuSaku, AU. Possible Anthology.


Ino needed a dress.

_Badly._

The Yamanakas received a late invitation to Inoichi's cousin's daughter's wedding, and the household was currently at a state of panic since the wedding was in two days and none of them had anything to wear.

Because of this, Ino was stuck in this predicament.

Despite her superb taste in fashion, she always needed one companion to accompany her whenever she goes shopping.

She first called Hinata, since Hinata always seemed the most willing. Sadly, this time wasn't the case; Hinata was scheduled to train with Neji in martial arts.

Then she tried Tenten. If Neji was with Hinata, then there is no way Tenten was busy.

To her luck, Tenten had a dentist appointment.

At this point she almost lost hope. But, she still has one companion left, and said companion was named Haruno Sakura.

Ino hurriedly dialed 3 – Sakura's speed dial – and waited eagerly for her to pick up.

Unfortunately for Ino, she picked the worst possible time to call the Haruno residence.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sakura."

"Forehead, are you busy?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Uh, not particularly, bu—."

"GREAT!" Ino cut her off. "Can you please go shopping with me?"

Sakura sighed. "Ino, let me finish. I'm not very busy, however Sasuke-kun is due to return from his business trip any minute now, and I don't want to be somewhere else when he's back. I haven't seen him in two wee—"

"But Sakura! This time it's extremely important!"

"Just like how it was so _extremely important _the last time, right?"

* * *

_A few months ago…_

"_Sakura, I need you to go shopping with me, it's extremely important!"_

_Sakura, despite the loads of AP Physics homework she had waiting of her desk, being the kind-hearted soul she was she helped Ino with her shopping._

_Ino spent seven hours sprinting from store to store with the unfortunate pinkette following her. In the end, Ino bought _one _pair of _shoes_._

_Sakura was beyond pissed. When they finally left the mall, it was already 7:00 at night, and Sakura barely made a scratch in her Physics homework._

"_What was so important about these shoes damn that you had to spend _seven hours _looking for them?!" Sakura said, annoyed._

_Ino blinked. "Oh. Nothing. I just had the urge for a new pair of shoes." _

_Sakura didn't talk to Ino for a week._

* * *

Ino laughed nervously_. _"Oh right, heh…but this time, it's a real emergency! I promise!" Ino quickly filled her in on the situation, and Sakura tapped her chin while listening, trying to make up her mind.

"Fine," Sakura said, finally deciding.

Ino squealed. "Okay, so I was thinking of getting a—" But Ino never finished, because she then heard the faint opening of a door in the background of Sakura's line.

"Sasuke-kun! Welcome home!" Sakura exclaimed joyously.

Ino then heard a grunt, probably from Sasuke.

"Okay, Ino. I can definitely go with you now."

Ino grinned. "Alright, as I was sayi—"

"Sasuke-kun, what the heck are you doing?! I'm trying to talk to Ino-chan!" Sakura suddenly said. Ino raised a brow.

Sakura started giggling. "Stop it that tickles!" Then she started to burst out laughing.

After she caught her breath, Sakura said, "Alright Ino, you were saying?"

Ino cleared her throat. "_As I was saying, _I think I should buy a black dress, but it doesn't bring out my eyes as much as a blue one does. What do you think? I also need the perfect shoes, and the hairstyle, and jewelry, and oh! Make-up! Gosh, how could I forg—."

"Woah, Ino. Slow down," Sakura said calmly, "I think you should start by getting a b—mmf!" Sakura started making muffled noises.

"Uh, Forehead…?" Ino asked slowly.

Ino then heard Sakura smack something loudly, most likely Sasuke's chest (only Sasuke had a chest hard enough to make that loud of a sound).

"Sasuke-kun, what was that for?!"

This was a short pause before Sasuke spoke. "Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend after not seeing her for two weeks?" Oh lord, Ino thought, rolling her eyes. You could practically _hear_ his smirk. Cue flustered Sakura, Ino thought again.

"N-no! B-but I'm on the phone with I-ino! It's impolite!"

"Tch," muttered Sasuke. Ino heard some shuffling.

"You're such a baby, Sasuke-kun. Sorry Ino-chan, I was going to say—." Sakura suddenly stopped speaking.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "…Sakura?"

"Uh, a-as I was s-saying, I think y-you should—ah!" Sakura suddenly gasped.

Ino sighed. "Sakura, what is Sasuke doing this time?"

"N-nothing, Ino, n-nothing at a-al—." Sakura started panting loudly.

"Uh, Sakura…? Is everything alright…?"

"Yeah, everything's alri—." Ino then heard a loud smack as Sasuke claimed Sakura's lips once again, and a loud thump.

"Sakura…?

No answer.

"Sakura? Sa-ku-ra? Anyone there?" Ino said, annoyed.

Still no answer.

After about two minutes of Ino repeating Sakura's name in hopes of her answering, until Ino heard a loud groan, presumably from Sakura.

A vein popped on Ino's forehead. "KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, DAMN UCHIHA!" Ino hung up and folded her arms together, obviously now in a bad mood.

Hinata, Tenten, and even _Sakura _were all busy. What was she supposed to do now?!

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. Then, she suddenly stood up, a wide smile on her face.

"I know! I'll call Sai!"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Sakura and Sasuke were both breathing heavily in each other's arms, naked except for their undergarments. Sasuke's kiss grew more and more and they soon found themselves in their bedroom.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes and smiled softly, with Sasuke returning it.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" Sasuke said, grinning.

"For what? The amazing sex? I didn't think I needed t—."

"No," Sasuke said, chuckling. "I meant for getting you out of spending another seven hours with Ino shopping. You _know _how indecisive she is, so aren't you glad you did something… _better _instead?"

Sakura's eyes smiled in amusement, laughed, and wrapped her arms around Sakura's bare torso. She laid her head on his chest, and said, "Thank you for getting me out of seven hours of torture, I love you."

Sasuke lifted her chin and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I missed you," he said after a long but comfortable silence.

Sakura smiled. "I missed you, too, Sasuke-kun."

The two of them spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, while Sai takes a peek into how hell _really _looks like.

* * *

Too busy Thursday to finish the chapter. Alright, so here's the finished version! Hoped you enjoyed reading this~

I had this idea while I was doing homework on Wednesday, haha

If there's any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd like to know what you thought!

Sasuke was super OOC though omg


End file.
